1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a replacement gas cap to replace the conventional screw-on gas cap found in most motor vehicles. The replacement cap flips open and may be manually or key actuated.
2. Prior Art
Motor vehicle gas tanks must be kept tightly capped to avoid the dangers of an explosive ignition of the gasoline within the tank and to prevent environmental harm due to the escape of gasoline vapors into the atmosphere. Each time a gas tank is replenished, the gas cap must be unscrewed at the start of the fueling operation and then screwed back into position at the end of the fueling operation. While the necessity to twist open and to twist on the cap is a minor inconvenience, which is overcome by the invention, a significant problem exists with the gas caps associated with newer motor vehicles. When these gas caps are tightened onto the filler vent tube of the gas tank, they reach a certain point at which an interior rachet is actuated and the cap may be twisted without further tightening it in position. This racheting arrangement prohibits the gas cap from being tightened so tight as to be difficult to remove.
Experience has shown that over a course of two or three years the racheting arrangement may wear out and it becomes difficult to emplace and remove the gas tank on the gas filler nozzle since the cap tends to turn freely about the threaded base of the cap.
It is the intent of the invention to not only overcome the inconvenience of having to twist loose and twist tight a gasoline cap but also to obviate the necessity of having to replace gas caps at relatively frequent intervals due to the wear and tear on the cap's interior racheting arrangement.